


Белые цветы

by Dull_Balrog



Category: Alien Series
Genre: Art, Gen, Illustrations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog
Summary: Просто добавь ландышей, или как сделать канон ещё страньше.





	Белые цветы

Тонкие стебли сминались под пальцами, белые бутоны осыпались, от запаха кружилась голова. Ничего. Он ведь никуда не торопится. Он способен на вещи, требующие большей аккуратности. Странно, казалось бы и запах не особо силён, да и отравление выглядит иначе. Он просто волнуется — опасно при его работе.  
Стебли переплетались уже почти не сминаясь. Странно, он никогда не пытался сплести венок. Ему было просто незачем заниматься подобными глупостями, а цветы... цветы хороши, пока живы.  
Когда-то, в иной жизни, там, вдали от этого тусклого мира, он слышал сказку о рыцаре, победившем дракона, и из крови, что капала из его ран, нанесённых клыками, выросли белые цветы. Ядовитые. Абсолютно ядовитые. Кажется, когда-то из них делали лекарства.  
Лента сплелась в кольцо.  
Огромная луна, полная и яркая, взошла над деревьями. Цветы будто светились собственным холодным светом.  
Между деревьев мелькнуло белое.  
Он поднялся навстречу, прижимая венок к груди.  
Лекарство от сердца.  
Девушка вышла из чащи. Бледная кожа, белое платье, чёрные кудри и цветы в руках... Ландыши. Чего-то не хватало для завершения картины. Он знал. Белые цветы в чёрных кудрях.  
Она подняла глаза.  
Неясная тревога колыхнулась внутри. Луну закрыло облако. Тьма. Странный шелестящий звук. Глаза девушки, стоящей перед ним расширились от ужаса. Цветы упали на землю. Спину обдало жаром.  
Дракон.  
***  
Белизна вокруг складывалась в привычное пространство тюремного лазарета. Доктор Клеменс тяжело вздохнул и рассеянно уставился в потолок.  
Он не настоящий рыцарь.  
Как жаль.


End file.
